Shattered Dreams (Hiatus)
by Madox
Summary: [Takes place after several pacifist and genocide timelines] Frisk and Chara inevitably have become friends after sharing the same body for who-knows how long. After a Pacifist Run, they come up with a very risky plan to SAVE Asriel. It might not work, but it was the best they had. Both were willing to give it a try, despite the risk.
1. Prologue

_*Chara looks at them curiously. 'Hey Frisk, what's wrong?'_

 _Frisk turns away. 'It's nothing, just…'_

 _Frisk paused for breath. A rather lonely sound in the emptiness._

' _...This RESET we weren't able to save Asriel again.'_

' _But Frisk, we-'_

' _No. I meant properly, so he can come to the Surface.'_

 _Chara falls silent. 'Maybe we could gi-' They stop, realising the implications of what they were just about to say._

' _What?' Frisk asks curiously._

' _I was thinking… Maybe we could… give him part of our soul.' They sigh, knowing it would probably result in both their deaths. Permanent deaths._

' _That's an insane plan, Chara.'_

' _I know.' But Chara senses Frisk wasn't about to give up yet. Sure enough, an overwhelming feeling of determination courses through their shared body. A moment later, everything goes black._

 _Two glowing yellow rectangles appear in front of them, CONTINUE and RESET._

' _Frisk, are you really going to give him part of our soul?'_

 _They shrug mentally. 'I don't know. We'll see when we get there.'_

 _Chara felt them reach out and press RESET._

' _Cya on the other side…' They reply humorously._

~o~


	2. It's Flowey

_Chapter 1 - It's Flowey._

They open their eyes and feel yellow flowers beneath them. Not much of a surprise there.

They stand and look around. The cavern walls and decaying pillars reach up into a distant light. The Surface. Vines and shrubbery reach down from above as if to say, "Are you okay?"

 _I'm fine. As always. Heh..._

Both Frisk and Chara look rather uninterested in this room.

 _Onward, I guess…_

Walking through the first doorway, the two-in-one encounter a familiar plant with a fake smile. They know it will be the most unrealistic thing they will see for a while.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower! Golly, back again? What is this, the fifteenth time you've RESET? I wonder what you're going to do this time. You always were so unpredictable, Chara." He exclaims enthusiastically, perking up.

' _Chara, do you want to do this bit? He's familiar with you, after all…' Frisk asks._

' _Why not?' Chara shrugs, and control shifts over._

The child blinks.

Flowey, if it's even possible for a flower, jumps back, startled by the sudden change.

Their irises had gone from chocolate brown to an unsettling blood red.

"Heh...hey Flowey."

"...H-hi! I'm speaking to Chara right now, aren't I…?" He replies shakily, slightly unnerved.

"Yes. That is my name. Hello." They stated blandly. "Don't you think you should move before Toriel comes and blasts you away?"  
"Well, I-I would, but I thought it would be nice just to keep the timelines the same, even just a little bit. Honestly, I don't f-feel like moving. Plus, wouldn't Toriel feel a little better thinking she'd saved the _innocent_ child from some evil flower?"

"..."

"...Why have you never tried telling her..?"

Flowey looks shocked for just a moment. "TELL her? Why on EARTH would I TELL her? She can't possibly KNOW that - "

He stops. "I have no idea what you mean."

"... _Azzy,_ that was the worst bluff to have _ever_ taken place in the history of the Underground," comes the reply, with a smirking Chara.

' _Haha, yeah.' Frisk murmurs._

Flowey gives a quiet look of frustration. _Flowey. Call me Flowey. I'm NOT Asriel. Well, not anymore..._

"Okay, maybe. But I'm not _still_ telling her for what _should_ be obvious reasons."

"What if letting others _know_ is the key? What if that's how we _save_ you?" Chara and Frisk state in unison. ' _Chara, you're a genius. I can't believe how I didn't think of this before.' Frisk quietly says._

Flowey pauses. They watch as his expression changes for a second. As though he wanted to talk. But...

"No. I'm sorry. But that just won't happen."

"Azzy, please - "

 _ **FWA-BOOOOOM.**_

Flowey was sent flying.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a _poor, innocent youth_. Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am _Toriel,_ caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down." Toriel says reassuringly.

Frisk and Chara, however, were hardly listening.

' _We were so close!' Chara shouts in frustration. 'A few more moments and we would've had it!'_

 _Frisk nodded in agreement. 'Well, there's always next time?' They reply hopefully._

' _...You are too optimistic.'_

"My child? Is something wrong?" Toriel worriedly asks, observing their blank gaze.

 _They snap back to the present situation. 'Frisk, you go.' Chara mutters sulkily, retreating to a corner of their mind._

' _Okay!'_

They turn away and blink again, their irises sharply changing colour.

 ***Frisk simply shakes their head.**

"If you're sure, my child..." Toriel regains her flow and continues. "You are the first human to come here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the Ruins."


	3. Your Average Normal Old Timeline

Frisk follows Toriel through the Ruins, pretending to be watching closely. Internally though, they try to coax Chara out of their foul mood.

' _Chara, is it just because we were so close to getting Azzy to believe us?' They whisper in their mindscape._

' _...maybe.'_

 _Frisk half-smiles. 'It's okay, we also meet him at the end of the Ruins, remember? We can try again then.'_

 _Chara sighs, feeling perhaps just a little bit better. 'Heh…What about you, Frisk? How do you feel about this plan?'_

' _What?'_

' _Y'know, we might die and all…'_

' _I…'_

' _...'_

' _I just-' Frisk murmurs. 'I just want everyone to be happy.'_

' _Typical… You need to think about yourself. How can they all be happy without you?'_

' _I don't- They'll be fine without me. They never needed me here anyway. I'm just messing things up.'_

' _Frisk, that's not-'_

" _ **Hello? …**_ hello? My child, are you sure that you are fine?" Toriel says. Frisk jerks, realising they blanked out again. They nod mutely.

Frisk makes their way through the rest of the Ruins, reaching the point where Toriel leaves them. They welcomed the silence. It was a pleasant change from Toriel's constant fussing. Not that they disliked her; it was just became too repetitive after so many runs.

After a while, they reach the Faded Ribbon.

' _If you're cuter, monsters won't hit you as hard.' Chara tells them, a hint of sadness lacing their words._

' _...Chara? If you don't mind me asking….'_

' _Yeah?'_

' _...what was it like on the Surface for you?'_

' _...' Chara goes silent. 'Well…'_

' _Mm?'_

' _It… Asriel... He already told you...I… didn't climb Mt. Ebott for a very happy reason, right?' Chara says, slightly uncomfortably._

' _Umm, yea… Chara, it's okay if you don't want to tell me.'_

' _N-no, it's fine, I'll have to tell you sometime anyway… haha…'_

' _If you're sure…'_

' _Well… In short… My parents weren't very nice people. My dad would almost always be drunk, and my mum was on drugs, and smoked a lot. She was always telling off Dad for drinking, but he didn't see why he should stop if she wouldn't stop taking her drugs.'_

' _Oh…'_

' _But before that… When I was smaller… My mum was nicer, and would sometimes buy me little things, like ribbons and sparkly rocks.'_

' _That sounds…'_

' _It just… wasn't very nice, and… I don't really like talking about it... ' Their mood darkens._

' _Everything's okay now.' Frisk murmurs, recalling their own childhood._

' _I guess…'_

' _But at least you met Asriel, right?'_

' _Mhm! It was the first time I had a… proper… family…'_

They realise that they've stopped walking again. Frisk continues. Both of them walk in comfortable silence until Chara speaks.

' _Hey Frisk. What's your favourite book?'_

' _...What?'_

' _You heard me. What's your favourite book?'_

' _Umm… I dodn't really read books.'_

' _You don't?!' Chara seems offended. 'How could someone_ _ **not read BOOKS?!**_ '

Frisk shrugs. ' _I don't find them… interesting…' They trail off..._

 _Chara drifts off dramatically into an imaginary sunset. 'I'm not friends with you anymore.' They say huffily._

' _W-what?!'_

Frisk absentmindedly buys a Spider Donut, a Cider, and moves on. They have a faint smile on their face despite what Chara said. Before they know it, they reach the Toy Knife and Toriel's house.

Oddly enough, Chara still hasn't said anything yet.

' _Is not reading books that big of a deal?'_ They wonder as they walk towards the tree where Toriel always finds them.

' _YES, IT IS A BIG DEAL.' Chara shouts. But then they giggle slightly. 'Teehee. I'm not that mad. Although, when we do get to the Surface, I'm definitely showing you some amazing books.'_

Frisk nods. ' _Ok!'_

"Oh dear… that took longer than I thought it would…" Toriel mutters, hastily walking along the path. They wait silently, watching as she raises her phone to her ear, only to realise that they were already there.

"How did you get here, my child? Are you hurt?" She says anxiously. They mutely shake their head. "Not a scratch?! Impressive! But still… I should not have left you alone for so long. It was irresponsible of me to try and surprise you like this."

' _Haha… typical Toriel…' Chara murmurs softly, thinking of… something… a long time in the past._

They enter her house, and sit on their bed in their newly designated room. Frisk brushes their gaze over everything before closing their eyes. The sleeping was always the hardest part. The first time they fell, they were so exhausted that they were asleep almost immediately.

And if they didn't sleep, they would miss the slice of pie.

' _Hmmnnn…' They murmur softly just before they fall asleep._

Frisk's eyelids flicker and for a moment-

-It seems like something else is in the room-

S **o** _ **m**_ **e** th _ **i**_ n **g** _da_ **r** k **a** n _d_ s _h_ **a** **d** o **w** _y_ _._ _ **.**_ _ **.**_

~o~

 **AN: These chapters are kinda shorter than my regular chapters. This is, um… not something I update regularly. XD**


End file.
